


Deception

by keepworking



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepworking/pseuds/keepworking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very very short Cary drabble. Set after 6x10<br/>#prayforcaryagos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> after 6x10, my heart is broken.  
> #prayforcaryagos

the first and last time she visits Cary he doesn’t recognise her.  She’s wearing jeans and some Abercrombie tee, with her hair loose in glossy curls. If this was a makeover show, she would win, hands down.

They look at each other and she laughs

“what, you only like bad girls?”

Her eyes are fixed steadily on him, she’s saying all the right words in all the right places but it doesn’t take a genius to read between the lines and he _(used to)_ listen to people’s lies for a living.

“Bishop? What’s he done?”

She looks at him, all smiles and disbelief

“Cary. You can’t let yourself get paranoid. This place, it changes people.”

“Kalinda. _Kalinda”_

 

When he leaves, she looks away.


End file.
